To Not Rebel
by dramaticskywalker
Summary: In This Life he is not Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance, Not a Hero who fights the Slavers he is Luke Skywalker a Slave who must obey the Slavers, not Rebel.
1. Chapter 1

_In another life, Luke Skywalker would have been raised on Tatooine with his Aunt and Uncle, His biggest problem would be a broken Vaporater, Too many Chores and occasionally the threat to his life from The Tusken Raiders who had killed his Grandmother Shmi. In another world when he was 19 years old his Uncle would buy two droids named C-3PO and R2-D2 and he would be shown a message meant for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he went to see the Wizard of the Jundland Wastes his family would be murdered by the Empire and he would travel to Alderaan with Ben Kenobi, Han Solo and Chewbacca he would meet Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. He would join the Rebel Alliance and train to become a Jedi Knight to fight against his father Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. To fulfill the destiny that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Grandmaster Yoda had given him_

 _In his life, however, Owen and Beru Lars were killed by Jabba the Hutt's henchmen when Luke was three years old. Luke was sold into slavery, given to the same Slave Master that had owned both his Father and Grandmother. His life would consist of work and punishment and trying to stay alive and help his fellow slaves. In His life, Ben Kenobi believed him to have died with his Aunt and Uncle and the destiny he was supposed to live had been destroyed before it could live._

 _In Another life, he is Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance, The boy who destroyed The Death Star in One Shot. His life is a whirlwind of missions and fighting, meetings, and briefings – Pointedly trying to ignore his attraction to both Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and Han Solo of Corellia._

 _In his life he has to obey his Master or risk punishment he has to help his family – Because on Tatooine Family is not blood but those who are also in chains. He cannot disobey his Master not just for fear of the Whip or Sandblast but of the Bombs – The Small device injected into Every Slaves neck when they are incarcerated – Weather that be at Birth or otherwise._

 _In This Life he is not Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance, Not a Hero who fights the Slavers he is Luke Skywalker a Slave who must obey the Slavers, not Rebel._


	2. Chapter 2

Luke knew that life hadn't always been like this for him. He knew he had not been born in chains, that he had been _Uhuru'haya_ born free, raised happily on a moisture farm, but then _depur's_ men had come and his family had been killed, Luke had been given chains and now he must live in them. To even entertain the idea he could break them was stupid – because even for someone so young he knew that Hope got you nowhere but punishment.

(He also knew that _Jida_ would not like it if he said that out loud – neither would Colli or Taliii, _Jida_ would tell him the story of his _Dam Usra_. His Grandmother, Shmi Skywalker – Freed by a moisture farmer who bought her from Watto and His Father Anakin Skywalker, freed by a Jedi Knight, taken to the core to become a Jedi himself)

But Luke did not believe that he would be allowed to follow in the footsteps of his _Dam Usra_ . He especially wouldn't allow himself to be made a _Heera_ or a _Nakit'jala_ like the _Okenye_ believed his Grandmother or Father to have been.

His thoughts were interrupted by a stinging sensation across the back of his neck. He had been working all day trying to fix and clean the salvaged parts from a shipwreck out in the Jundland Wastes, he looked up to see U'ippa, Depur's Daughter standing above him.

 **"** **Kamavara Parata ja, Gulama"** The Half Toydarian hissed

"I apologize Miss-" Luke began but stopped when she hit him with her whip again, he flinched back and stared at her the electric currents from the weapon running across his neck and back, She raised an eyebrow and hit him again

 **"** **Yogyakarta mala bolaa, Gulama** " Luke ducked out of the way of her whip rushing to appease her

 **"** **Meti Maphi Magato, Siksika"** he apologized, kneeling at her feet hoping that it would spare him further punishment, thankfully U'ippa only hit him again and walked off towards another station.

Luke turned back to the hyperdrive he was currently trying to fix – To no avail, The power converter inside of it was broken – and unless Depur had any spare power converter's lying around then they had no hope of fixing it. And so Luke set the hyperdrive down and went through the salvaged parts again. He had just grabbed a salvageable looking fuel pump when Depur called his name.

Thankfully it was Watto and not U'ippa who had called him – Watto wasn't very particular about speaking in Huttese and was happy to speak Basic which was a relief, As he approached he saw that there was a tall Togruta standing beside him.

"Skywalker, This is Master Sika Taine she wishes for help around the market"

Luke nodded knowing that he would not really be getting in a choice – Watto often made extra money borrowing out his slaves to offworlders – The older ones were usually pleasure, but the younger ones like Luke were just to carry bags or stop them from getting lost - Watto and Sika Taine were discussing something until they stopped and he saw credits trade hands and Watto shouted for another slave – Luke didn't know every slave in Mos Espa – There were so many that would be practically impossible but he did recognize this one. Less than a minute later a human around the same age as him approached, His name was Colli Masruq and he was Luke's best friend.

It was not five minutes later when Sika Taine had already piled upon them several bags of heavy contents – Sika Taine hadn't allowed them to know what was in them but that wasn't anything new for Luke or Colli, Masters often liked to withhold information, it gave them another advantage over their slaves, however, Sika Taine was arguing with a Klatoonian over a price when there was the sound of a blaster and Sika Taine collapsed – already dead - Colli and Luke looked at each other and then back at Sika Taine's body , but their decision was already made and they quickly made their way through Mos Espa, thankfully they weren't stopped and they made It back to Watto's workshop. Watto was waiting for them, Luke decided to speak up before Colli and Rushed to explain what happened.

"Did you see who shot her, Skywalker?" Watto asked afterwards looking more annoyed than concerned.

"No Master, it was too busy and we decided that it would be wise to return here rather than get caught at the scene" Luke replied quickly – head bowed, shoulders slumped – the picture of submission. Watto cursed loudly but then eyed the bags that they still carried

"Skywalker, Masruq I want you both to have those bags looked through and sorted **patakanai** , before sunsdown or I Will punish you" he snapped, Luke paused – so did Colli- There was no way they would be able to do that on top of there usual duties

"But, Master, What about our jobs that we are already assigned too?" Colli asked hesitantly, Watto looked at him sharply

"I expect those to be done too, Masruq" Colli looked like he wanted to protest but they could both see the electric flogger behind Watto and so Colli bowed his head, said 'yes master' and did as he was order – Like a good slave.

It took right up until Nightfall for Luke and Colli to finish there duties but thankfully they had finished sorting through the things from Sika Taine an hour before sunsdown, and so they just had to rush through there normal assignments but now they were finished and so they made their ways back to the Slave Quarters where _Jida_ was telling the story of _N'abali_ , One of the kinder _Okenye_ , an elderly Twi'lek handed them a cut of bread each and they thanked him before settling down next to the other children to listen to _Jida._

 _"_ _... N'abali could see the anguish, fire, and blood that lay in the future of the whole of Tatooine, some believe that she was not only seeing the wars between the tribes but the affect of what Depur would do to Tatooine afterwards, N'abali tried to warn her people – any people but not even the fellow worshippers of Saldo'Nie, believed her they cast her worries aside and told her to focus on now – not the future- and so N'abali watched with a heart as hot as the suns, and a soul as rough as the sands as her world was destroyed, when depur came Chaos and Order took pity on the mortal and granted her immortality, and N'abali still lives,, my children..."_

 _Jida's_ milky white eyes seemed to bore into Luke's very soul- as if they could every thought he had ever had.

 _"_ _...N'abali still lives...  
in Ekkereth, in the heat of the twin suns, in the grit of the sands, in the power of the storms, In the heart and Soul of all of you, her children, and not even Depur can take that away, N'abali made sure of that..."_

 _MATAKKA TRANSLATION_

 _Uhuru'haya – Freeborn_

 _Jida – Grandmother- keeper of the stories_

 _Depur – Master_

 _Okenye – Elders_

 _Dam Usra – Blood Family_

 _Heera – A Slave in diamond chains_

 _Nakit'jala – a slave in gilded chains ex Cliegg and Shmi_

 **HUTTESE TRANSLATION**

 **Kamavara parata ja-** Get Back to Work

 **Gulama –** Slave

 **Yogyakarta mala bolaa –** Speak to me Properly

 **Meti maphi magato-** I Apologise

 **Patakanai-** Quickly

 **Siksika-** Mistress


End file.
